


牡丹国色动京城12

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	牡丹国色动京城12

第十二章

李渊走了，李世民低着头不说话，心里憋了一股气，等着看李建成怎么斥责他。  
　　“刚才你在宴上没吃几口饭，饿了没？”李建成伸手摸了一把他的脑袋。  
　　“不饿。”李世民头一偏躲了过去。  
　　“你不饿，我饿。”李建成传令摆饭。  
　　帐内顿时飘散出一股食物特有的香气。酸溜溜、甜滋滋，还放在冰碗里镇着，李世民的口水忍不住开始泛滥。  
　　“吃么？”李建成把碗往他面前推了推。  
　　雪菜油绿，笋丝嫩黄，再撒上腌制过的鸡丝，真让人食指大动。  
　　李世民咽了咽唾沫，刚想拒绝，忽然腹中打雷似的响了起来。  
　　李建成压下翘起的嘴角，“咱们兄弟好久没坐在一起吃饭了，来，就当陪陪大哥。”  
　　李世民这才勉为其难的坐了下来，端起饭碗就扒。不一会儿三碗饭就见了底，那些小菜饼子也被一扫而空。他抹抹嘴，这才发现李建成只动了几筷子，有点不好意思，“大哥，我……我让奴婢再端一些来。”  
　　“不必，方才我在宴上饮了不少酒，有些头晕。”李建成往后一靠，一派慵懒。  
　　李世民笑了，“军中皆知大哥千杯不醉，那几坛酒算得了什么。”帐中气氛太轻松，李世民不知不觉卸下了心防，胸中那被李渊训斥而生的怒气也渐渐散了。  
　　“我昨日路过你帐前，正好听到你跟房玄龄评点历代名将。”李建成一手托腮，抬眸看向李世民，“你觉得霸王如何？”  
　　“霸王项羽，一生七十余战，未曾有过败绩。勇武过人，用兵如神，我十分钦佩。”  
　　“不错，霸王确实勇武。当初被刘邦围困与阴陵，以二十八人对三千人，几进几出，于千人中斩杀敌将，敌兵皆披靡。”李建成看向李世民，“世民熟读兵书，可知项羽为何要将这二十八人分成四队，又为何在会合后再次分成三队？”  
　　李世民想了想，“因为二十八人太少，若分成五队，或者六队，那么战斗力会大打折扣，不仅无法冲出还会陷在敌阵之中。”  
　　李建成竖起三根手指，“三是变数。敌兵会感到疑惑，不知项羽是藏匿于这二十八人之中，还是已经逃脱出去。三，比四更少，比二更多。敌兵要追击，就要再度变幻阵型。人数越多，阵型变幻需要的时间就越多。而项羽的二十八人，只需稍加调整，便能趁乱冲出去。”  
　　李世民从未想到过这些，不知不觉挺直了背脊。  
　　李建成笑问李世民，“你若是项羽，仅凭这二十八人，能否冲出重围？”  
　　李世民立刻摇头，“不能。”  
　　“我再问你，若让项羽的二十八人对阵宋老生的三万人，能赢否？”  
　　李世民苦苦思索，一时答不上话。  
　　李建成声音温和，说话不疾不徐，却自有一股卓然凌人的气势。  
　　他见李世民回答不了，微微一笑，“世民，士、将、帅有何不同？”  
　　李世民正襟危坐，想了又想，才敢答道：“士、冲锋陷阵。将，领兵作战。帅，运筹帷幄。”说完之后，他惴惴不安的看着李建成，生怕自己答错。  
　　“能领兵者，谓之将。能将将者，谓之帅。”李建成唇畔含笑，眼中含威。  
　　“作为统帅，要审时度势，在军队未发之前，便想到如何用最小的代价取得最大的胜利。所谓上善伐谋，上善伐交，就是如此。”  
　　“统帅，不必亲自冲锋陷阵。他的职责是知人善用，让最适合的人待在最适合的位置上。骑兵、步兵、战车、水兵，如臂指使，或聚歼、或冲杀，全在指掌之间。”  
　　“世民，你要为将，还是为帅？”  
　　李世民霍然抬头，眼中有灼灼火光，“自然为帅。”  
　　李建成看着他，“倘若我们再攻一次霍邑，你会如何？”  
　　李世民终于认识到自己的错误，羞愧不已，“我会听从父亲号令，占据高地静待时机。如果再来一次，我会让步兵先将宋老生后路堵死，再率骑兵冲散他的前锋部队。他军心散乱，必无战意。届时我的右三军和父亲大军会合，就能将起聚歼。”  
　　李建成抿着唇笑，“还单人单骑，独闯敌阵吗？”  
　　李世民面红耳赤，“大哥别取笑我了，世民知错了。”  
　　李建成起身，弯腰对他伸出手掌。  
　　李世民愣了一下，犹豫着伸出手去，终于握住了他的手。  
　　李建成一把将他拉起，两兄弟携手走到地图前。  
　　硕大的地图占据了整面墙，上面箭头纵横交错，囊括了整片河山。  
　　李建成手执木杖，点在地图上，“这是河东、这是永丰仓、这是潼关。屈突通守在潼关，只要我们想攻占长安，必和他有一场恶战。”  
　　李世民看着地图上的“潼关”二字，仿佛屈突通就站在眼前。“传闻这名隋朝大将未尝有过一败，我早就想和他打一场了。”他深吸一口气，定定看向李建成，“大哥，你领兵入长安，屈突通交给我。”  
　　李建成用力抱住他，“好兄弟，只要我们齐心，何愁天下不平。”　  
　　李世民心中芥蒂尽去，连脚步都轻盈了几分。他正要走进自己的军帐，忽然面前闪过一个黑影。  
　　“玄龄？”李世民眉头一蹙，“你怎么在这里？”  
　　“二郎许久不归，我十分担心。”房玄龄往他来的方向看去，“二郎刚从大帐归来……唐王训斥你了？”  
　　“我犯了大错，父亲当然会训斥几句。”他想到方才和李建成的谈话，嘴角不由得翘了起来，“好了，今天你也累坏了，赶紧回去歇息吧！”他拍了拍房玄龄的肩膀，想从他身边走过，但房玄龄却挡住了他。  
　　“大郎也在大帐中？他和二郎说了什么？”房玄龄眉间忧虑重重，“我看二郎满脸愉悦……你可千万别被他蛊惑了啊！”  
　　“蛊惑？”李世民将这两个字放在舌尖品味，眼中闪过一抹精光，“我和大哥是至亲骨肉，何来蛊惑一说？”  
　　“打完了霍邑，接下来便是潼关。屈突通有万夫莫敌之勇，潼关又是天下第一关，地势险要易守难攻。大郎心思缜密，绝不会领兵攻打潼关。我想……”房玄龄一字一顿，“我想他必会让二郎领兵和屈突通恶战，自己则带兵攻打长安。”  
　　李世民冷哼，“大哥去打跟我去打，有什么分别。”  
　　房玄龄急得连声音都变了，“我的二郎啊，怎会没有区别，这里面的区别可大了。长安是帝王之都，谁先进入长安，谁就是首功，谁就能先收服那群长安贵族。”  
　　“二郎啊，你可以不将金银财帛放在眼里，但却不能不将长安贵族累世积攒下来的人脉权势放在心上。大郎本就是嫡长子，名分上就压了二郎一头，如果再让他得了这份功劳，那以后还有你的活路吗？”  
　　他心急如焚，说得唾沫横飞口干舌燥。  
　　可是李世民始终不发一语。  
　　他终于意识到不对了，“二郎？”他舔了舔嘴唇，“你为何这么看着我？”  
　　李世民冷冷的道：“若不是看你一心为我着想，凭你方才说的那些话，就足够枭首示众了。”  
　　房玄龄迥然变色，“二郎此话何意？”  
　　李世民遥遥看向大帐，“方才我主动请缨和屈突通一战，大哥坚决不允。他让我随父亲入长安，自己率兵阻断屈突通，让我无后顾之忧。”  
　　房玄龄如遭雷击，脸色惨白。枉他口舌伶俐，此时却嘴唇哆嗦，半天说不出话来。  
　　李世民按住腰间佩剑，眼中煞气逼人，“玄龄，倘若以后再让我听到你离间我们兄弟，我就用这把剑斩了你的脑袋。”  
　　大业十三年九月，李渊大军抵达河东，此时李建成在这里经营的成果就显现出来了。前隋官兵、当地百姓以及关中最有势力的农民起义军孙华、白玄度等纷纷归附，义军从五六万一下子涨到十几万，势力大增还组建了水军。  
　　李渊不费吹灰之力就攻陷了河东，派李世民率领刘弘基等诸军数万人，沿渭水北岸经高陵迂回攻向长安。  
　　李建成则率领刘文静、王长谐等诸军数万人，进屯永丰仓，扼守潼关，以阻隋军西援。  
　　屈突通听到李渊大军西入，焦急万分，想领兵驰援长安。但李建成镇守的永丰仓却如一根钉子，将他牢牢钉死在路上，无法前进一步。  
　　屈突通和李建成，一个是未曾一败的当世名宿，一个是冉冉升起的锋锐将星，终于在永丰仓大战了一场。  
　　那一场大战尸横遍野，血流成河，最终以屈突通大败告终。  
　　李建成守住了永丰仓，为李渊大军彻底解决了后顾之忧。  
　　大业十三年十月，李渊攻打长安，久攻不克，不得不将李建成调来。  
　　大业十三年十一月，李建成率部抵达长安。


End file.
